Entre duendes, vampiros y demás
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: One-Shot. Una noche diferente a la normal: un romance, un descubrimiento, un problema y, lo que faltaba, monstruos y/o fantasmas...


**Disclaimer: **los personajes utilizados a continuación no son míos (lamentablemente), le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Advertencias: **ninguna, es un one-shot ATP (Apto para Todo Público)

**Aclaraciones: **las palabras que están en _kursiva _(que no son muchas), son algunos recuerdos.

**Extras: **-

– – –

**Entre duendes, vampiros y demás. **

Aburrido y monótono, como todas las noches. Los profesores daban sus materias con total naturalidad. Se escuchan unas cuántas risas desde afuera del lugar, deben de ser los niños. Niños jugando a estas horas… ¿me equivoco? Me incliné por la ventana para poder ver si mi teoría es correcta y caigo en cuenta que sí.

Veo a los pequeños humanos ir y venir por todas partes, algún día se les terminará las pilas y esas ganas que los hacen mantenerse en pie. A esta hora es raro ver a niños jugando, por lo general deberían de estar en sus casas, pero allí están. El viento gélido de la noche les recorre el cuerpo y ellos corren con mucha alegría. Es extraño, pero quisiera estar con ellos en este momento. Las clases se vuelven más y más aburridas conforme pasa el tiempo.

Desvié la mirada hacia la clase. Muchos de mis compañeros están en sus propios mundos. Veo a los de adelante, de seguro tienen la mente dando vueltas por las nubes de su imaginación. Algunas chicas están riendo en la parte de atrás del salón. Una de ellas me ve y me sonríe, esa chica es demasiado rara. Siempre me saluda muy amablemente, me sonríe y es raro hablar con ella, se pone roja y no termina ninguna frase. Me recuerda un poco a Tamao, pero no lo es y eso lo sé.

Ahora que lo pienso… no he vista a Yoh o a Anna en un tiempo. Tres días para ser precisos. No es que me preocupen, pues ellos saben cuidarse solos. Pero me siento un tanto… solo sin ellos. Algo me falta en las mañanas aburridas que tengo. Por más que sea sumamente raro, la anormal vida de ellos hace que mi vida normal sea extraña. Me falta Amidamaru y los demás espíritus con los que se topa Yoh. Pareciera que dependiera de ellos, quizás sea cierto, pero prefiero creer que no.

El timbre sonó finalmente. Los demás estudiantes se levantaron y, sin siquiera esperar a que se retirara el profesor, comenzaron a salir. Las chicas iban acompañadas de los chicos, quienes se veían demasiado entretenidos a decir verdad. Me levanté de mi asiento y recogí mis cosas. Caminé hacia la puerta, como haría cualquier persona. Mas al momento de salir me choqué con alguien.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era embestido por una persona, caí al piso por consecuencia. Con el desplome, mi mochila se abrió y los libros terminaron esparcidos entre el pasillo y el salón. Desde mi posición, o sea, sentado en el piso, pude ver con quién me había chocado. Era la chica rara cuyo nombre no recuerdo nunca. Ella se ruborizó un poco y luego me vio. Sus libros y cosas también estaban esparcidos por todos lados.

Me puse de pie y le extendí la mano para poder ayudarla a pararse. Ella contempló mi mano y en seguida dirigió la acción hacia mi rostro. Sentí cierta desconfianza en sus ojos. Le sonreí, ella es mucho más alta que yo, no creo poder ayudarle mucho, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. La chica terminó tomando mi mano y se puso de pie. No me dijo nada, como era de costumbre, pero yo comencé por levantar sus cosas del piso.

Mientras estaba arrodillado, recogiendo sus útiles, escuché sus pasos. Había entrado al salón. Eso es ser mal agradecida, la estoy ayudando y ni una palabra me dirige. Otra razón por la que no me cae bien, pero al menos hay gente que es peor que ella, o eso creo. En cuánto coloqué sus cosas en la respectiva mochila, comencé con las propias. Es molesto hacer esto, preferiría haberme ido y dejarle todo ahí, pero tenía que hacerle caso a mi lado caballeresco.

En cuanto terminé vi de reojo la figura de la muchacha parada detrás de mí. Ella se agachó y tomó sus materiales, los cuales estaban apoyados en la pared. Me puse de pie, con ya mis cosas puestas en su lugar. La vi de pies a cabeza, no se veía tan alta como el resto de las chicas, pero sí era más alta que yo por unos centímetros.

—Gra… gracias —dijo al tiempo que unas mejillas rojas se le dibujaban.

—De nada… —Me detuve de repente. No recuerdo su nombre. La observé nuevamente, su cabellera rubia le llegaba hasta el codo y tenía un par de clips colocados en el cabello, los cuales impedían que el mechón que le caía en la frente, le topara en la cabeza.

Un detalle que noté fue que casi se le caen los libros de las manos, al igual que la mochila que se había colocado en el hombro se le iba resbalando lentamente. Ella se lo sujetaba, pero no podía porque tenía la otra mano ocupada. Y para colmo se le caían los lentes, ¿nada más que le pasara? Pobre, se ve que no puede esperar a una cosa por vez.

—…Ha… —empecé a balbucear, recordando como le decían los demás. —…Heta…ko… ¡Hetako! —le dije luego de recordar detenidamente las palabras antes dichas por otros.

—S… sí, me llaman… —se trabó antes de decir la última palabra —… así.

O sea, que ese no era su nombre. Me tardé tanto en pensar cuál era y resulta que ese no es su nombre sino un apodo. Pero qué más da, de seguro no me matará por preguntarle el nombre. Después de todo, no creo que esta chica sea capas de matar a una mosca siquiera.

—Lo siento… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunté y estoy seguro que un pequeño sonrojo asomó por mi cara.

—Soy… Kohaku —me contestó. No había escuchado ese nombre antes. Quiero decir, nunca había escuchado que alguien la llamara así. Siempre le decían Hetako, es extraño. Su nombre me gusta más que su apodo.

Por unos instantes, logró acomodarse la mochila y estabilizar los libros de la otra mano. Pude ver que había uno que yo no había recogido, de seguro es lo que entró a buscar al salón. Mas al lograr eso, sus lentes se terminaron de resbalar por su rostro y cayeron al suelo. Me sorprendí un poco, ya que el pasillo estaba en completo silencio y el sonido retumbó en todas las paredes.

Me agaché y los recogí. Gracias al cielo, no estaban rotos. Vi como ella suspiraba también. Me estiró la mano en la cual tenía los librotes, en realidad me extendió solo la mitad de dedos que tenía libres. Ella no se los podría poner sola, si así se le habían caído, quizás no aguanten una segunda caída seguida. En sí tuvo suerte de que no se le cayera todo.

Le rechacé la mano y me paré en puntitas de pie. Traté de alcanzarle la cara para poder colocarle los anteojos en su lugar, pero, vergonzosamente, no llegué a sus ojos. Fue penoso, pero lo mismo no me resignaré a que corra el riesgo de romperlos. Se me ocurrió una idea.

Coloqué en el piso los libros que yo poseía en las manos y me paré sobre ellos. Ahí sí pude llegar hasta su rostro. Coloqué cuidadosamente los elementos en su lugar. Vi como la rubia se sonrojaba de nuevo, pero ahora parecía un completo tomate. Esbocé una sonrisa y me bajé de mi posición.

—Gracias —dijo rápidamente, supongo que es para no trabarse como siempre.

—No hay de qué —le respondí con mayor naturalidad. Caminé un par de pasos en dirección contraria, pero ella no avanzó ni dos centímetros. Por eso mismo me detuve, me giré y la contemplé.

Se había quedado parada, sostenía a los libros con las dos manos y los apoyaba contra su pecho. Tenía la vista perdida, como si mirara por la ventana, pero ahí no había ventana. Vi que su pie se movía en círculos y con gran lentitud. Las mejillas rojas no se le iban de la cara, pero al menos ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Vamos? —le pregunté. Ella se sobresaltó y salió de su transe, luego me miró. —Si quieres podemos ir juntos —le dije nuevamente.

—Está bi… en —tardó en decir la última vocal. Tal vez sí sea tartamuda o algo así.

Caminó hasta quedar a mi lado y los dos caminamos los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la puerta. El edificio quedaba completamente vacío, ni un alma caminaba por allí. O mejor dicho, flotaba. De seguro, si Yoh estuviera aquí, habría habido un espíritu volando por allí. Pero ahora no había nada, solo silencio y el eco de nuestros pasos.

Silencio… si somos dos personas, al menos una podría hablar con la otra, ¿no? Ella es bastante callada, tal vez es tímida simplemente. Podría comenzar la charla yo, pero no la conozco y sonaría raro de la nada comenzar a preguntar cosas personales. Después de todo no nos hablamos en otros lados, esta es la primera vez que nos "acercamos".

Llegamos hasta la puerta sin decirnos ni una palabra. Una vez en ella nos vimos directamente a la cara, otra vez. Los lentes se le iban resbalando, de nuevo. Mas para este entonces ya estaba estabilizada con las demás cosas, por ende podía sujetarse los anteojos con la otra mano. Me dirigió una sonrisa, y yo le correspondía con el mismo gesto.

—Nos vemos —le saludé, ya que nos veríamos en otra ocasión de seguro.

—Ah… sí —respondió ella con otro sonrojo en las mejillas.

Los dos tomamos caminos separados. Yo me dirigiría a mi casa, como todas las noches y ella supongo que a la suya. Caminé por las calles, dentro de todo, solitarias. Decidí regresar por el cementerio. Quizás esperaba encontrar al muchacho Asakura allí, pero dudo mucho que lo haya hecho concientemente por ello.

Las estrellas estaban resplandecientes en el firmamento. Titilaban como pequeñas luciérnagas, sinceramente, me encantan. Esa noche tenían algo distinto, algo que no podría describir con exactitud. Para mi decepción, unas nubes daban vueltas por él y rápidamente mis "luciérnagas" se ocultaron detrás. La luna no estaba presente, de seguro estaba bajo una nube.

Llegué a la parte del cementerio. Entré en él, caminé por la tumbas. Algunos fantasmas estaban sobre las propias, pero me ignoraron con facilidad. Ellos no eran los que más simpatía tenían conmigo. Algunos hablaban entre ellos, pero otros solo miraban el cielo con la misma desilusión que yo. No creo saber porqué ellos, viendo lo hermoso que es el cielo, se niegan a ir a aquel lugar. Puede que no tenga ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que estoy pensando. Pero esa es mi forma de verlo, desde mi punto de vista mortal y simple de persona normal. O semi-normal, depende del lado que se lo mire.

Me detuve frente a la lápida perteneciente al samurai. Bajo el árbol no se lograba ver ninguna estrella y es que yo estaba parado justo debajo de éste. Observé con detenimiento cada cosa. Las lápidas no se movían y los fantasmas apenas sí se los veía. Bajé la vista.

Después de todo…, sí venía a ver si hallaba a Yoh, pero se ve que no está acá. Tal vez mis inconcientes esperanzas se hayan caído al fondo de la tierra, pero son inconcientes. No estoy del todo mal por el hecho. Además, ya sabía que no lo iba a encontrar.

— ¿Observando el panorama? —una voz conocida me habló. Me di media vuelta y vi la figura de Ryu. Estaba acompañado por Tokageroh, éste solo se elevaba detrás de su dueño y entre los dos me miraban con la misma mirada que yo.

Di un suspiro, sinceramente esperaba un mejor panorama que un cementerio, pero estaba conciente de ello. Tal vez, solo quería saber de Yoh y punto.

— ¿Extrañas a Yoh? —preguntó.

—Sé que han pasado pocos días, pero se nota su ausencia —le respondí.

—Sí. Me pregunto cuándo volverá —preguntó para sí mismo Ryu.

—Yo también…

—Quizás regrese hoy…

—Sí —le contesté, o mejor dicho acoté.

—Quizás esté parado detrás de nosotros —respondió de nuevo. En ese instante capté que esa voz y la que había escuchado antes, no era de Ryu.

—No digas estupideces —le respondió el hombre de la espada de madera.

—Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. Tal vez ya llegó —volvió a decir la voz, para ese entonces ya me había dado vuelta y contemplado al dueño de ella. Solo me quedé callado, esperando a que el otro shaman cayera en cuenta.

—Deja de decir esas cosas Yoh, tal vez todavía ni llegue —le dijo mientras lo veía. Fue recién en ese instante cuándo reaccionó que Yoh estaba parado detrás de nosotros desde hacía un buen rato y él ni lo había visto.

— ¡Yoh! —gritamos los dos al unísono.

El shaman solo nos saludó con su típico tono despreocupado y con su gran sonrisa en el rostro. Nosotros le correspondimos con la misma expresión, estábamos muy felices de volver a verlo y de que estuviera de regreso.

Detrás del shaman despreocupado pude distinguir una figura femenina que se alzaba sobre una piedrita. La rubia prometida de Yoh nos examinó con su mirada de reproche. De seguro piensa que es el colmo que solo se vayan por tres días y los extrañemos tanto. Pero esa era la embarazosa realidad: extrañamos a la pareja Asakura por solo tres miserables días. Mas no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, los sentimientos son algo que no se elige. Y con ellos ya forjé un lazo casi familiar.

Los tres nos encaminamos hacia la casa de los recién llegados. Mientra caminábamos vimos un grupo de niños. Ellos iban disfrazados de diferentes seres, gracias a eso recordé que hoy era Halloween. No lo había pensado, pero tiene sentido. Solo en un día como éste los niños vagan por las calles a estas horas de la noche. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Anna no les prestaba la más mínima atención, solo seguía con la vista fija en el frente y sin perder de perspectiva la meta de tanta caminata. Por más que quisiera hacer lo mismo, los disfraces de éstos me llamaban la atención. Recuerdo que yo solía vestirme de muchas cosas esa noche tan espeluznantemente divertida. Por lo general, era vampiro o zombie o cualquier otro ser que haya visto en el tiempo que llevo conviviendo con Yoh y demás shamanes.

En cuánto a los otros dos hombres que caminaban con nosotros, ambos eran un mundo. Ryu solo se molestaba en las hermanas mayores que acompañaban a los hermanos menores o, inclusive, se fijaba en las madres que caminaban junto a sus hijos. Que mente tan sucia que tiene, no puedo creer que se fije en eso. Yoh estaba mucho más distraído que de costumbre.

Miraba hacia todo lado donde hubiera niños. Los contemplaba con la vista perdida y casi llegando a deprimente. Tenía los párpados semi-abiertos, quizás solo estaba cansado. Pero me llamó mucho la atención el hecho de que su sonrisa se haya desvanecido de un momento para otro. Y más bajaba esa mirada cada vez que pasábamos por una casa donde habían pequeños pidiendo golosinas. Veía como desviaba la vista y agachaba la cabeza.

Por un breve segundo, mientras pasaba lo ya mencionado, me quedé observando al joven Asakura. Para mi infortunio, éste se dio cuenta de ello y me vio directamente. Yo le sonreí con un sonrojo poco visible en la cara y él volvió a esbozar una sonrisa típica de él, pero pude distinguir cierto grado de falsedad en ella. Anna también le miró, a diferencia de que ella se le paró al lado y le examinó con su mirada gélida, esa que solo Yoh puede soportar.

Al llegar a la casa de los Asakura, entre los dos dueños nos invitaron a quedarnos. Aceptamos con mucho gusto, después de todo iba a cocinar Ryu. De inmediato el hombre se colocó el delantal y comenzó con su quehacer impuesto por Anna. Yo y los demás nos encaminamos hacia la sala, donde la dueña de casa encendió el televisor y comenzó a ver alguno de esos programas raros que le gustan.

—Buenas noches, joven Manta —me saludó la voz señorial del espadachín que acababa de salir desde una de las paredes.

—Buenas noches, Amidamaru —le respondí.

— ¡Feliz día de los muertos, Tokageroh! —le saludó al fantasma. ¿Día de los muertos?

—Igualmente —le contestó.

Me quedé pensando por un segundo a qué se refería. Está bien que Halloween era conmemorado en la antigüedad, como el día en el que el mundo de los espíritus y el de los mortales se mezclaban, pero nunca pensé que entre fantasmas se dijeran así.

—En este día los espíritus pueden venir desde el "paraíso" a la "tierra" libremente. Por eso se dice que se fusionan el mundo de los muertos con el mundo de los humanos —explicó Anna sin dejar de fijar su vista en la caja negra.

En ese instante perdí a Yoh. Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia las escaleras y se desapareció por ellas.

—Ya veo —le dije, para darle a entender que comprendí le tema.

—Pero hay algunos espíritus que causan problemas y deben ser llevados por la fuerza al otro mundo, ¿verdad, señorita Anna? —le preguntó Amidamaru.

—Exactamente, por eso es que los shamanes debemos estar muy alertas en esta fecha —explicó, de nuevo, la muchacha sin dejar de cambiar sucesivamente los canales la TV.

Me quedé ensimismado. Quizás lo que ellos fueron a hacer en Izumo, fue preparar las cosas para evitar que espíritus no deseados irrumpieran en su familia. Ya que, como ellos son los shamanes más jóvenes, deberían hacerlo ellos. Supongo que los demás deben de hacer lo mismo. Es una lástima que no puedan divertirse como el resto en estas fechas. Mas es la cruda realidad de los shamanes, ya me he dado cuenta antes que, a pesar de las ventajas, tienen sus desventajas.

Otra cosa que se me pasó por la cabeza, fue el hecho de que Mosuke podría regresar esta noche. Quizás por eso es que Amidamaru se ve tan emocionado. Pero… Anna dijo que podrían venir "libremente" o sea que solo serían los que desearan venir. Mosuke supongo que querrá venir a ver a su a viejo amigo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Verás a Mosuke hoy? —preguntó desde el silencio la itako, casi leyéndome la mente. Esperen… ella puede ver las auras y demás, ¿puede leerme la mente cierto?

—Eso espero —contestó el espadachín.

—Mejor ve ahora… o puedes perderlo en el futuro —le comunicó mirando la hora que tenía el reloj de la sala.

—Eh… ¡sí! —confirmó el fantasma y se fue atravesando la puerta.

— ¡Yo voy contigo! No tengo nada mejor que hacer —le dijo el otro fantasma, que salió detrás del anterior.

Nos quedamos solos en la sala, Anna y yo. Debo admitir que me pone un tanto nervioso este silencio. ¿A dónde habrá ido Yoh? Estiré mi cuello hacia atrás para poder verlo, pero no lo logré. No estaba por ningún lado visible. Quizás fue al baño, así de simple es la razón. Pero… la intriga me sigue inquietando.

El televisor de Anna resonaba en todo el lugar. El cambio sucesivo de canales lo hacía aburrido, pero el sonido de los utensilios y el olor de la comida preparada por Ryu hacían que la incomodidad sea opacada.

En unos minutos, el shaman-cocinero, se asomó por la puerta y dio la noticia de la comida. Trajo un par de cosas para poder comer y colocó una olla sobre la mesa. Todos nos sentamos, pero seguía presente la ausencia de Yoh, valga la paradoja. Nos quedamos mirándonos las caras, no íbamos a empezar a comer hasta que todos estuvieran en la mesa. Y más, porque a Anna le gustaría que fuera así. A pesar de ello, ella fue la que dio inicio a la hora de la comida.

—Pero… ¿e Yoh? —le pregunté. Me parecía extraño que no quisiera esperar un poco.

—A él no le molestará —contestó con su tono calmado.

Comenzamos a degustar los alimentos, que, por cierto, estaban deliciosos. Ryu tiene una mano dorada para cocinar. Es realmente extraño que él haga mejores comidas que mi mamá. Es curioso, pero no imposible, como ya lo he descubierto.

Unos pasos se oyeron desde las escaleras. Iban lentos, por ello supe reconocer el andar del dueño de casa. Supuse que debía de venir muy calmado, o sea, en su estado normal. Su relajación es algo que muchas personas envidian, pero que solo él la tiene y, lamentablemente, no la puede prestar. La rubia elevó la cabeza para poder ver.

No pude observar la figura de Yoh, puesto que estoy de espaldas a las escaleras. Mas el otro shaman me dio a entender, con su cara de sorpresa y confusión, que algo raro tenía el castaño. La cara de Anna también mostraba cierto desconcierto. ¿Qué había hecho Yoh ahora? No creo que sea algo malo, pero sí algo raro. Me giré para poder ver lo que todos veían y así no quedar fuera del montón. Mi cara debió de haber sido muy similar a la del resto.

El Asakura se había tomado en serio lo del Halloween y venía disfrazado. Y no solo eso, sino que era un vampiro. Un extraño y sonriente vampiro. Era un traje común de un monstruo común, inclusive se había colocado los colmillos. Traía una capa con un cuello largo, que en cuya parte externa era negra e interna era roja. Una camisa blanca y con un cuello extravagante, que le daba una paciencia de conde del siglo XX. Pantalones negros, pero muy característicos de su desprolijidad. Y, por último, ¡primera vez que veo un vampiro con zapatillas! Pero, como es Yoh, no me sorprende que haya pensado en la comodidad primero.

Se paró frente a nosotros, ahí logré ver su disfraz en todo su esplendor. No era muy diferente de un traje de vampiro convencional, como lo he dicho anteriormente. Parecía casero, pero al menos tenía buenas intenciones. O aparentaba ser lo que aspiraba ser.

— ¿Listos para el "dulce o truco"? —preguntó con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja y mostrándonos unas bolsas anaranjadas.

— ¿No crees que estamos algo grandes para esas cosas? —le pregunté con un ligero sonrojo.

—Pero todos tenemos un niño en el interior —comenzó a justificar —. No tiene nada de malo dejarlo salir de vez en cuando… Y con excusas —se rió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Ninguno de los presentes se movió para hacer lo que el joven quería. Vi como la sonrisa del castaño se desvanecía lentamente, mas solo desvió la mirada y caminó hacia el pasillo. Me sentí muy mal por no haberle correspondido a su deseo. Mas creo que no estoy ya en edad de esas cosas, pedir dulces es cosa de niños, ¿verdad?

—Acompáñenlo —resonó la voz de la itako tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrise y cerrarse a nuestras espaldas.

La miramos sorprendidos, pero a la vez la comprendíamos. Ella amaba a Yoh y de seguro no quería verlo triste.

—Yoh nunca tuvo amigos y, por ende, nunca pudo pedir dulces. Por lo feo que es ir solo y por su fama —nos comentaba a modo de explicación y con su habla calmada. —Yoh nunca pudo pedir dulces porque, por más que quisiera hacerlo con la mejor intención.

—_No tienes ni que disfrazarte —comentaban muchos de los niños —. Ya eres raro sin él —. Yoh siempre hizo caso omiso a ese tipo de comentarios, pero en el fondo le dolían. _

—Muchas veces, por esa maldita reputación, ni siquiera se molestaban en abrirle la puerta. Era realmente triste verlo tan entusiasmado y que, de un momento para el otro, ese entusiasmo se fuera por la borda y tan rápido como llegó. Pidió dulces, según lo que me contó su abuela, hasta los ocho o nueve años. Hasta ese momento lo hacía solo, nadie lo acompañaba. Las puertas de vez en cuando se abrían y muchas de las que se abrían, le daban excusas baratas para no darle nada.

—_No tenemos más, lo siento —comentaba una anciana. _

—Sin nada más que hacer, solo sentarse en las calles a ver como los demás niños iban y venían con su goloso premio por ser atemorizantes por una noche y divertidos a la vez. Una envidia le recorría el cuerpo del simple hecho de verlos comer, pero siempre lo reprimió, esperando a tener más suerte el próximo año. Pero finalmente, se rindió y dejó de lado todo acto de sociabilizar con sus vecinos. Los niños ya no se burlarían de él y sus vanos intentos de pedir un poco de golosinas.

Un breve silencio recorrió la sala.

—Fue triste, pero yo tampoco pedí dulces en mi vida —concluyó la muchacha.

—Yo iré —le dije finalmente a la sacerdotisa. Me levanté de mi silla y le seguí. Unos segundos después los pasos de Ryu se escucharon.

Entre los dos salimos de la casa de los Asakura. Encontrar a Yoh era nuestra meta, pero no tuvimos que caminar mucho. El joven se había sentado en la misma vereda, con la mirada perdida en el resto de los niños que vagaban felices por allí con sus golosinas.

Nos acercamos al chico y tomamos una bolsa que nos había mostrado con anterioridad. Él nos miró con desconcierto, mas lo mismo sonrió y se puso de pie. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió a flote. Me siento mejor sabiendo que ahora estará más feliz, él merece un poco de felicidad.

Tal vez yo no tenga disfraz, pero con mi estatura pareceré un duende. El lado positivo de ser tan bajito. En cuanto a Ryu, con su ropa y con su peinado, no me extraña que lo confundan con un atuendo de Elvis Presley. Al menos la noche se tornaba tranquila.

Mientras caminábamos, me centré en el cielo. Las nubes daban vueltas y vueltas, pero no tapaban demasiado al astro más hermoso de la noche. Me pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Mosuke. ¿Habrá vuelto por esta noche? Supongo que sí. En este momento debe de estar hablando con Amidamaru y Tokageroh sobre diversas vivencias de cada uno. Después de todo, tienen casi la misma edad.

Los pequeños que daban giros por le lugar se detenían a contar su botín. A veces se lo repartían y demás cosas de niños. Las peleas por la repartición del "tesoro azucarado" eran muy comunes. Cuándo yo pedía dulces, siempre terminaba compartiéndolos con el resto, tanto que me quedaba con menos que ellos. Tal vez sí, fui un poco estúpido para repartir, lo admito.

Unos sonidos nos detuvieron. Era el ruido que hacen los zapatos al andar. El traqueteo venía desde atrás. Nos dimos media vuelta, la curiosidad que tienen las personas es algo muy extraño. Nos sorprendió ver la imagen de la itako acercándose. Venía corriendo hacia nosotros, con una bolsa similar a las que había tenido su prometido en su poder. Nos pidió que la esperáramos. En cuánto estuvo frente a nosotros, pudimos ver que tenía un disfraz que combinaba con el de Yoh.

Era una vampiresa y, a decir verdad, le quedaba muy bonito el traje. Llevaba una falda que le llagaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Arriba una remera sin mangas y sin breteles, solo se sostenía con un elástico. Los brazos cubiertos por una tela transparente que dejaba ver el diseño impreso de flores. Todo negro, haciendo juego. En las piernas unos cancanes negros le hacían juego con un par de botas que nunca había visto antes. Y, finalmente, el detalle que no puede faltar en un vampiro o vampiresa, en este caso, los colmillos.

—Los acompañaré —dijo con un tono serio y frío, el mismo de siempre.

—Gracias —le respondió su prometido.

Acto seguido, el muchacho se adelantó unos pasos y terminó frente a ella. Pude ver como se inclinaba, le daba un beso, supuse que sería en los labios. Fue muy corto, puesto que rápidamente se reincorporaron y miraron al frente. Él la tomó de la mano, por alguna razón ella no se enojó ni nada por el estilo. Por más raros e infantiles que se vieran, algo los hacía ver más maduros que yo y Ryu y eso es muy raro, aún para ellos.

Caminamos con los dos muchachos al frente. Los niños de vez en cuando se volteaban y miraban con curiosidad a los disfrazados del grupo. Quizás, para ellos, sea aún más raro ver a gente más grande que ellos haciendo lo mismo. Puede que solo sea la vaga idea de la sociedad de que solo los niños participan de este tipo de festejos. Pero hasta yo tenía esa idea grabada en la mente, por eso mismo no tengo derecho a critica.

Nos detuvimos frente a una de las casas. Vi la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Yoh. Corrió escaleras arriba, ya que había un par de escalones en el pórtico. Tocó la puerta, nosotros lo esperamos en la vereda, siendo empujados por algunos infantes que corrían para llegar a la próxima casa. Escuché como el chico pronunciaba la frase característica, "Dulce o truco". La mujer que le atendió le miró algo extrañada. Ella se sorprendió incluso más que los traviesos, pero aún así Yoh le dijo lo mismo que me dijo a mí:

—Todos tenemos un niño en el interior. No tiene nada de malo dejarlo salir… Y con excusas.

La mujer quedó callada y le colocó los dulces pedidos dentro de la bolsa que él extendió. Con un agradecimiento, el castaño se retiró de la puerta y fue donde nosotros a exhibirnos su logro. Parecía tan feliz en ese momento, era como si la sonrisa infantil que debió de haber tenido durante su infancia la tuviera ahora. Fue una sensación destierra, pero agradable a la vez; pese a la falta de costumbre.

Seguimos el trecho hasta que paramos frente a otra casa. Estaba decorada con unas cuantas calabazas propias en el jardín. Todas trazaban una sonrisa que asustaba a cualquier chico, o al menos a la mayoría. Un esqueleto se alzaba junto al árbol que había a la derecha, mí derecha. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y daba la sensación de que estuviera saludando a quien pasaba. Unos murciélagos colgados por las ramas de las plantas y demás alimañas se "movían" entre las cosas.

El muchacho contempló el lugar con un ojo pensativo. ¿En qué estará pensando? Con su mirada así suelo asustarme un poco, porque no sé qué ocurrencia/s estará maquinando en su cabeza extraña. Por su forma de pensar debe de ser algo fuera de lo común, pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido y aterrador a la vez. Se dio media vuelta y observó a su prometida, ésta solo miraba hacia otro lado.

Seguí la vista de la rubia y noté como iba directamente hacia los protagonistas de esta noche. Los miraba tal cual los había mirado Yoh con anterioridad. Los veía con celos. Recordé la primera casa, Anna había visto la labor de Yoh con esa misma mirada. ¿Ella… celosa? No me suena raro que lo sea con otras chicas que se le acercan a su prometido, pero ¿de niños? No puedo creer que sea eso.

—Anna —le llamó el castaño, captando su atención —. Tú harás esta casa.

Un silencio quedó plantado entre los cuatro que íbamos. Vi la cara que puso Ryu, parecía peor que la de quien ve un fantasma por primera vez. Supongo que, al igual que yo, no podía creer que Yoh estuviera diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Cosas estúpidas de hecho. Mas, si uno lo piensa bien, no es tan disparatado. Después de todo, la itako nos había seguido hasta acá. Recordé sus palabras… _Fue triste, pero yo tampoco pedí dulces en mi vida_. Algo que los dos compartían y que los dos querían cumplir antes de pasar a mejor vida.

—Yo te acompañaré —le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica seguía sonrojada. Algo de vergüenza pude notar en su rostro, nunca la había visto así. No obstante, eso era sabido, en el fondo no era tan fría y cruel como aparentaba. O al menos eso espero y creo.

—Está bien —contestó por fin. Pronto extendió una pierna y dio el primer paso, su novio la seguía desde atrás con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Miré al otro shaman que estaba a mi lado. Ninguno de los podía creer que ella haya aceptado tan rápido la oferta. Solo bastó con decirle que la acompañaría para que ella se animara a quitarse la vergüenza. Ese es el efecto Yoh: calma a cualquiera que se tope con él y le da la seguridad que necesita.

—Du… dulce o truco —Otra sorpresa para esta sorpresiva noche. Primera vez que escucho a Anna, la itako Anna, la sacerdotisa Anna, balbucear y sonar dubitativa. Primera vez en toda la vida que la conozco.

— ¿No creen que ya están grandes? —contestó el hombre que les había abierto la puerta.

—Entonces supongo que va a tener que soportar un truco de nuestra parte —contestó con el veneno particular de Anna Kyouyama. Sabía que no duraría mucho su actuación de "chica insegura". Anna no es así, es así. Por más que valga la redundancia; Anna es la más fría mujer que conozco.

—Tranquila… Ten —le dijo el hombre un tanto tartamudo mientras le entregaba los caramelos.

—Un placer hacer negociosos con usted —le respondió la chica al tiempo que revisaba la cantidad de caramelos.

Se giró y caminó, junto con Yoh hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Yoh colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa. Yo también hice lo mismo, y Ryu igual. Vi como la cara de la muchacha se tornaba como un tomate, me recordó a Tamao. Pero después cambió de expresión y volvió a la seriedad y frialdad Kyouyama.

Seguimos de esta manera hasta que llegaron a hacer cinco casas cada uno. Los dos se veían bastante felices por ello, lo demás niños ya no les causaban nada en absoluto. Fue en ese momento que noté unas entidades extrañas y niños corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Un par de fantasmas se había colocado entre una casa y otra y asustaban a cuantos pequeños pasaban. Como era Halloween, todos lo tomaban como bromas pesadas, pero sé que esos fantasmas son reales. Ahora bien, ¿por qué los ven? Si por lo general, solo algunas personas son capaces de hacerlo. En ese momento recordé que los dos mundos se "mezclaban", por ende, los pueden ver absolutamente todas las personas.

Al momento de pasar por la casa en la que estaban, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Salieron y trataron de asustarnos. Por supuesto que no lo lograron, como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a ver espectros. Los dos descubrieron como la mirada aburrida de Yoh se iba en otra dirección, los atravesaba y se fijaba en la calle del frente.

Las dos almas se vieron entre ellas, los ex hombres no lograban comprender del todo la situación. Supongo que no hay muchos shamanes y menos como ellos, quienes no se espantan con facilidad y más siendo Yoh al que tratada de asustar. Ese no se sorprende fácilmente, ni un solo salto dio con el simple "¡bhu!". Yo solo me reí, la cara de ambos lo único que provocaba era eso: risa.

En un momento, todos pasamos a su lado, para poder disimular que eran fantasmas reales. En medio de mucha gente hubiera quedado extraño y, quizás, para los niños, escalofriante, que pasáramos a través de ellos. En unos segundos, tuvimos a los dos, de nuevo, frente a nosotros. Está bien, que lo asusten a niños no es tan malo, para nosotros, vale aclarar; pero que traten de hacerlo a quienes ya vieron que no asustan, es el colmo.

Ryu, elevó una ceja y los miró desafiante. Esperaba que dijeran algo más, pero estoy seguro que de haberlo hecho, él mismo los hubiera mandado a volar de un solo golpe. Quizás el castaño se lo impidiera, pero de ser por él, lo hubiera hecho hacía tiempo.

El chico Asakura se rió nuevamente, su típica risa molestaba a cualquiera. Pues pareciera que te tomara el pelo, en este caso, lo hace a propósito… supongo. Mas la expresión que más asustaba era la de la vampiresa Anna. Ella los veía con la mirada amenazante. No todos son capaces de sobrevivir a ella, y éstos dos no son la excepción.

—Muévanse —les dijo la rubia.

— ¿No los asustamos? —preguntó uno de ellos. A esa pregunta la chica simplemente les contempló con la misma expresión. Impreso en el rostro de los asustadores, o intento de ello, se vio el miedo que había provocado la muchacha.

Luego de unos segundos de confrontación en el que los tres se sometieron, los dos espíritus, por fin, se atrevieron a afirmar lo obvio…

—Shamanes, ¿verdad?

—Si siguen con esto volverán al otro mundo —les amenazó la itako.

¿Ella puede mandarlos de vuelta al otro mundo? Sinceramente no estoy seguro de que si puede o no, pero así como los puede llamar, supongo que los puede devolver. Además, si ellos son unos de los pocos shamanes que hay por estos lados, deben de ser los "encargados" de que éstos no armen demasiados pleitos con los mortales. Quizás sí puede devolverlos.

—Tranquilícese… nos iremos en este instante —dijeron antes de atravesar la pared y regresar a su escondite. Anna realmente sabe cómo intimidar a alguien.

Los cuatro seguimos nuestro camino por las casas. La cara de felicidad de Yoh no se comparaba con la de ningún otro niño. Lo que hace no haber tenido un día de Halloween en su niñez. Ahora, siendo un adolescente y contando con más amigos, él se siente capas de salir a pedir golosinas sin tener que sufrir las discriminaciones.

Pasamos por muchas casas. A pesar de que la itako no demostraba estar de otro estado que no fuera el de siempre, estoy seguro de que se siente igual de feliz que su prometido. Ella, en las últimas casa de la cuadra, había ido con el chico a las puertas e incluso había sido un tanto más amable que de costumbre. Es divertido verlos a los dos estar alegres por una vez en lo que llevo de conocerlos. No es que nunca lo hayan estado, pero es diferente. Eso, o estoy exagerando un poco.

Las casas se acabaron junto con la cuadra o, mejor dicho, las cuadras, puesto que hemos estado haciendo varias casas en unas cuantas cuadras. Llegamos a la esquina. Desde nuestra posición vimos como una tienda de comida vendía cosas a lo loco a los niños que pasaban hambrientos.

Un rugido de panza me alertó de mi estado. Propuse que comiéramos algo. Supuse que Anna tanbien debía de tener hambre, ya que me apoyó de inmediato. Y es que comimos muy poco, si es que comimos algo, sinceramente ya ni lo recuerdo. Y eso que no hace mucho que pasó, creo. Los cuatro cruzamos la calle, la cual estaba realmente muy transitada. No por autos, por infantes.

Al llegar del otro lado, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta del lugar. En ella vi a un grupo de chicos, no pasarían de nuestra edad, estaban atendiendo a los que iban ingresando. A los niños les daban dulces y demás cosas, supuestamente, era para el postre, pero eso no lo creo. Estaban vestidos de duendes. Los pantalones cortos verdes y las medias rayadas de verde y blanco, era lo que más destacaba. Otra cosa era el gorrito, del cual colgaban unos cuantos cascabeles. Un moño rojo se ensalzaba entre el verde del traje. Al momento de pasar una muchacha me confundió con un niño y me dio un caramelo. Pero, cuando la vi, me resultó realmente conocida. Ella se puso roja y retrocedió un paso.

— ¡Kaede! —le dije ante mi sorpresa.

—Ko… Kohaku —me dijo aún más roja que antes.

—Lo siento —. ¡No puedo creer que haya confundido su nombre!

Vi como los demás contemplaban a la chica de la cabellera rubia. Ella se volteó y los vio, lo más seguro es que haya reconocido a los dos compañeros de curso. El chico se le acercó y le examinó casi detenidamente.

—Tú eres… Hetako, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a lo que ella, con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que sí.

Anna se le había acercado y la miraba con su típica vista de "reproche". De seguro recuerda la vez en que ella le tiró los libros que tenía en la mano y no le ayudó a levantarlos.

—Yoh —le dijo su nombre. Lo debe de recordar, eso fue innecesario —. Y ella es Anna —. De seguro también recuerda el nombre de ella, no era tan necesario que se lo dijera.

—Ho… hola a… todos —saludó ella con su típica timidez.

Lamentablemente para la pobre chica, Ryu se le acercó. La vio por unos segundos y noté como sus ojos se volvían corazoncitos. Pobre chica, no merece que Ryu esté por hablar. O, lo que es peor, se le acercó demasiado. En cuanto el shaman estuvo tan cerca como para poder hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar, ella reaccionó.

La mano de la muchacha quedó marcada en la mejilla del hombre. Acto seguido observé como lo tomaba de un brazo y lo doblaba hacia atrás, colocándoselo en la espalda y causándole un dolor bastante fuerte. Ella le sujetaba en brazo como peleador sujeta a su adversario. Nunca la había visto reaccionar así, tampoco me la hubiera imaginado de esa manera.

—Si vuelves a acercarte, te irá peor, ¿entiendes? —le dijo y luego lo soltó.

Ryu la miró casi con el mismo respeto como mira a Anna. Es extraño que ella cause esa impresión en un tipo así. Pero si conmigo apenas puede mascullar una palabra, ¿a Ryu le puede hacer eso y hablar sin siquiera tartamudear como le pasa siempre?

—…Hetako —pude decir después de verla. Al escuchar eso, ella volvió a agachar la cabeza y a sonrojarse.

— ¿Les… puedo… servir algo? —dijo luego de levantar un poco la cabeza y vernos a la cara.

—Sí —dijo Anna, con su frialdad de siempre.

Acto seguido, la otra rubia nos dirigió hacia una mesa. Allí pudimos comer algo en paz.

La comida estaba muy rica a decir verdad. Y a la itako le encantó, eso o tenía mucha hambre. Al terminar nos decidimos a ver cuántos dulces se habían recolectado. Las bolsas estaban bastante llenas, los dos realmente te habían esmerado. Caramelos de todos los colores se desplegaban en la bolsa naranja que sostenían los dos muchachos.

Pasamos un buen tiempo entre una cosa y otra. La comida nos había dejado con muy pocas ganas de pararnos. Mas al final nos decidimos por seguir nuestro camino. Mientras nos levantábamos y dejábamos la paga sobre la mesa, la rubia iba saliendo del lugar.

Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y nos retiramos casi tan despacio como habíamos entrado anteriormente. Delante de nosotros y a paso seguro iba la muchacha que acababa de salir. Le gritamos un par de veces su apodo. En realidad Yoh le comenzó a gritar así, al parecer no la conoce por el nombre, sino por el apodo. Debe de ser raro que te vivan llamando por un nombre que no es tuyo, pero se ve que ella ya está acostumbrada.

Se detuvo en el mismo instante en que lográbamos alcanzarla. Ella nos miró y se puso roja, como había hecho hasta este momento. No tenía idea, hasta ahora, que ella fuera tan tímida. Supongo que por eso es que no es la más popular de la clase. Aunque no soy quién para juzgarla en ese aspecto. Puesto que no soy el más "famoso" de todos, y mis amigos tampoco lo son.

Me detuve a ver a Yoh. Él podría ser popular si se lo propone, pero es demasiado vago como para hacerlo. O quizás no sea vago, pero eso le parecería muy complicado para asumirlo. Y su prometida no tiene, definitivamente, esas aptitudes. Más bien me recuerda a los dictadores, no a los líderes con talento. Ella asusta a casi cualquier persona si se lo propone. Todavía hoy no puedo creer que el amor sea tan extraño.

Le preguntamos si quería que la acompañáramos a algún lado.

—…No… Es mí… "descanso". Ya llegó mi segundo… turno —respondió con su típico tartamudeo.

—Entonces puedes venir con nosotros a pedir dulces —le comentó el Asakura mostrándole las bolsas.

—C… claro —respondió ella.

Vi como los dos jóvenes enamorados emprendían la caminata nuevamente. Los seguí desde atrás, mientras que la chica que recién se integra se acoplaba a mi lado. Ryu iba detrás de mí, creo que tiene miedo de ir detrás de la chica luego de cómo lo trató la última vez.

Al menos ahora teníamos un grupo más variado. Dos vampiros enamorados, haciendo alusión al conde drácula y su esposa, o a la dramática pareja de vampiros adolescentes; una duende que trabaja de mesera; Elvis con una gran marca en la cara y un enano que va a la escuela nocturna. Un grupo realmente muy variado. Incluso creo que lo más gracioso de todo esto es que, por lo menos, el cien porcinito de los que vamos caminando no tiene edad para festejar Halloween.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle cuesta arriba pude distinguir algo extraño en el cielo. Tras es azul oscuro de la noche, se podía apreciar una as de luz que resplandecía demasiado. Vi como las luces de colores que se desplegaban en el cielo iban cambiando de tonalidades y se formaban en una. Un gris casi blanco se mostraba en el firmamento. ¿Qué es eso? De inmediato esa pregunta me atravesó la cabeza cual rayo fugaz.

Observé como los dos chicos de adelante se detenían en seco. No alcancé a distinguir las expresiones de su rostro por el hecho de encontrarme detrás de los mismos. Miré hacia mi costado derecho, donde estaba caminando Hetako. Ni siquiera yo me acuerdo de su verdadero nombre.

Ella no estaba asustada ni nada por el estilo. Solo miraba con intriga el sorpresivo detenimiento de los dos jóvenes que nos encabezaban. Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, la "gente normal" no puede verlo. Solo los shamanes y yo, porque siempre estoy de colado, pueden.

—Yoh —llamó Anna a su prometido —, vamos —. Al finalizar la frase salió corriendo en dirección al lugar desde el cual salían las luces extrañas.

El chico comenzó a correr, pero no pudo alcanzar el paso de la sacerdotisa. Ryu pasó a mi lado y les siguió, él también quiere saber qué es lo que está pasando. Y, viendo como los demás van al encuentro de "eso", no puedo quedarme sin saber.

—Regreso en un instante —dije antes de salir corriendo en busca de mis amigos.

—Manta —masculló suavemente la chica rubia que había quedado rezagada del resto.

Como no escuché sus pasos detrás de mí, supuse que se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar en que nos habíamos despedido. Me siento un poco mal por dejarla sola, pero la curiosidad es mucho más grandes. Creo que ese es mi mayor problema, si no fuera tan curioso no me metería en tantas cosas raras. Incluso atreverme a ser amigo de un shaman, fue por pura curiosidad.

Corrimos por la larga calle y doblamos en unas cuantas esquinas. De vez en cuando, cuándo doblaba, me resbalaba al borde de caer, pero no pasó, por suerte. De a poco pude ver que las luces salen del cementerio, más precisamente, de la lápida de Amidamaru. Solo les seguí lo más rápido que pude hasta que dimos con el lugar correcto.

Fue cuándo estuve frente al as de luz que me di cuenta de que lo brillante provenía desde el cielo. La luz se abría paso entre las estrellas y llegaba hasta la tierra en forma de embudo. Las relumbras que subían y bajaban, las cuales seguían con un color gris llegando a blanco, iban y venían por le embudo.

—Ryu, hay problemas —dijo la voz de Tokageroh.

Giré la cabeza y observé que no solo estaba él, también Amidamaru y Mosuke. Al parecer por ahí era donde bajaban las almas.

—Lo sé —dijo Anna y se acercó a la luz.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunté atónito por la cantidad de irradiación que emanaba el embudo.

—Hay una gran cantidad de espíritus que bajan a la tierra —me explicaba Yoh al tiempo que se acercaba a su prometida —. El portal se ha colapsado.

—Pero… se puede cerrar, ¿verdad? —dije incrédulo.

—Ya no, es demasiado tarde —me contestó la rubia. —Hay que abrir otro —comunicó.

Miré a los shamanes presentes y a sus espíritus. Ellos debían de abrir un nuevo portal, pero ¿cómo? Yo al menos no tengo esa información y quiero tenerla urgentemente.

Una nueva as de luz se desplegó frente a nosotros. Me segué por esos segundos, y los demás también. Recién después de un tiempo recobré completamente la visión. La luz había aumentado de tamaña y ahora formaba en la tierra un círculo más grande. Me asusté un poco.

— ¿Cómo abriremos un nuevo portal? —preguntó Ryu, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

—Ustedes no lo harán —dijo la chica, mientras que de un bolsillo de su traje iba sacando su rosario tradicional —. Yo lo haré…

—No hay tiempo, Annita —le contestó seriamente el chico.

—Podemos detener el crecimiento del portal —se hizo oír la voz del samurai fantasma.

—Si hacemos una "Posesión de almas" podremos… —comenzó a decir Yoh, pero fue interrumpido por su prometida.

—Podrían hacer que sus espíritus se "desprendan" de sus cuerpos y éstos irían al "más allá", o pueden haber resultados peores.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente. Nadie iba a decir nada que contradijera a la itako, puesto que es ella la que sabe del tema. Pero si ellos no hacían eso el portal se seguiría abriendo y no tengo idea de qué pasará después.

Solo por ser almas humanas pueden ir al otro mundo. En ese instante recordé cómo había ido al cielo Mosuke. Él había subido por un vórtice muy parecido al de ahora. Solo las almas humanas van al otro mundo, por lo general los espíritus de la naturaleza no. ¡Eso es!

— ¿Y si ellos se posesionaran con un espíritu de la naturaleza? —dije casi en un grito.

—No tenemos ninguno —me desilusionó Anna. Ella y sus ganas de arruinar mis ganas de tener una idea. —No podemos viajar hasta Hokkaido. —Por supuesto, Horo-Horo tiene a Kororo, mas no está con nosotros.

—Lo haremos, detendremos el portal —afirmó Amidamaru con una voz seria.

Vi el intercambio de miradas entre el dueño y su amo. Tokageroh también dio un paso adelante, lo cual es extraño, ya que no tiene pies. Él y Ryu hicieron lo mismo. Las vistas de unos estaban fijas en las pupilas del otro. Una especie de charla sin palabras se desplegó frente a mí. Me sentí fuera de todo eso. Y creo que vine de más hasta este lugar.

Observé como los fantasmas se transformaban en hitodama y eran introducidos en el cuerpo de los shamanes. Ellos, rápidamente caminaron hacia el portal y se pararon alrededor del mismo. Estaban casi dentro del gran as de luz, mas siempre los vi mirar hacia el iluminado cielo. Ellos de a poco extendieron los brazos y el portal hizo una luz diferente.

La blancura del fulgor se volvía amarillenta y se tornaba pesada. Como si la cantidad de su resplandor se tapara desde la tierra. En cierta manera era como tapar una botella con la mano. El agua cae y no sale por más presión que haga el agua, mas si se quita la mano o ésta flaquea el agua caerá. Pues era lo mismo, si alguno de los dos se debilitaba la luz caería de golpe.

Otra cosa que alcancé a ver, fue como la sacerdotisa extendía sobre el pasto el rosario. Ella se paraba con los ojos cerrados al frente de dicho círculo. Colocaba las manos juntas y comenzaba a recitar alguno de sus "conjuros", salmos o como sea que los llame, en voz baja. Una pequeña luz iba emergiendo desde el cielo estrellado. Pero no crecía con rapidez, en verdad eso tardará mucho.

—Manta —me llamó Mosuke —. Deberíamos ayudarles…

Lo pensé un poco, no soy un gran shaman y no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo. Quizás sea demasiado para mí y, por mi culpa el portal se descontrole peor. Pensé en la peor de las situaciones. Lo malo es sentir esta inseguridad, la cual es lógica. Por lo general la gente tiene miedo ante estas cosas, pero yo ignoré eso y me quedé. Soy racional, todavía no comprendo cómo es que pude haberme metido en esto.

— ¿Manta? —escuché que me llamaba. Al elevar la cabeza pude ver que el fantasma estaba a mi lado.

—Pero… y si —estaba por comenzar con mis "peros", pero Yoh o, mejor dicho, Amidamaru, me interrumpió.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Tiene razón. No puedo criticarme todo, todo el tiempo.

—Posesióname Mosuke —le dije.

Al tiempo el espíritu se transformó en hitodama, no estoy seguro de si fui yo o de si fue él, pero lo hizo. Lo introduje en mi cuerpo, y desde ahí no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió. Mas bien recuerdo haber despertado en el portal.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo habré estado en el portal con Mosuke, pero sé que me desperté dentro del mismo. Miré a los dos shamanes de mí alrededor, ellos seguían en las mismas posiciones que recordaba. Elevé la cabeza y vi como el espíritu amigo de Amidamaru se elevaba. Al parecer no soporté y ahora él es absorbido por el portal.

Desvié la vista, el conjuro de Anna ya estaba surtiendo un gran efecto. El as de luz era casi tan grande como éste, pero veía la transpiración que emanaba el cuerpo de la itako. Lo mismo pasaba en el de los shamanes, ellos estaban haciendo demasiado para poder evitar que el vórtice colapsara del todo.

Yo me quedé parado en el mismo lugar, sin saber qué hacer. Lo más seguro es que la cara de pánico se haya instalado en la mía. Una horrible sensación me atravesó y de a poco me sentí ir. Vi como la luz se acercaba, contemplé mi cuerpo. Me está absorbiendo.

Una paz se sentía, algo extraño. Una sensación de plenitud, pero a la vez aterradora. ¿Así se sentirá la muerte? ¿O es que acaso me salté esa parte y fui directamente hacia la parte del descanso eterno? Pero yo tengo cosas que hacer en la tierra. Con que esto pasará si el portal se descontrola. Moriremos… todos.

— ¡Manta! —un grito femenino resonó en medio del tranquilizante silencio. No era Anna, ella estaba parada todavía y no dejaría su trabajo por nada del mundo. ¿Quién grita?

Contemplé como una sombra pasaba sobre mí. Un golpe seco me estremeció y me sentí caer. De nuevo me vi en medio de la luz y con la sensación de estarme por ir. Corrí fuera del as y miré como la figura de quien me había salvado se alzaba frente a mí.

— ¿Kohana? —mascullé ante la gran sorpresa de ver a la chica de cabellos dorados vestida de duende.

— ¡Kohaku! —dijo muy decidida. No había escuchado ese tono en ella antes.

La contemplé por unos instantes. Tenía la mirada más decidida que antes, era como si los lentes yo no significaran nada para su personalidad y como si los estuviera ignorando por completo. El traje de duende, increíblemente, le quedaba mucho mejor que antes. Ahora se estaba parando más erguida y el paso que dio hacia delante era fuerte y decidido. ¿Qué le pasó a Hetako?

—Naida —pronunció ese nombre y desde atrás salió un pequeño ser que me recordó a Morphine.

Era completamente azul marino, y las alas que desplegaba eran bastante grandes en comparación con su cuerpo. Un vestido de terminaciones irregulares se extendía sobre ella y con el mismo azul característico. Un hada casi transparente y cuyo brillo abarcaba gran radio de su cuerpo. Un espíritu de la naturaleza.

Kohaku saltó dentro del vórtice y empujó a los dos shamanes. Al momento de salir del círculo la posesión de almas terminó. La rubia se instaló en el centro del círculo. Estiró las manos. En ese momento un collar ámbar, que colgaba del cuello de ella, se dio a conocer. Nunca antes lo había visto. Pues dentro de éste se introdujo el hadita Naida, porque parece que ese es su nombre.

— ¡Aoi umi! —dijo la chica.

En ese momento pude ver como, desde el collar, o mejor dicho, la piedra del collar, se desplegaba una luz azul. El brillo del portal se empezó a tonar azul. La luz azul abarcó todo el portal e inclusive se extendió hasta el cielo.

—Terminé —la voz de la itako resonó entre el grupo.

Redirigí mi vista hacia el nuevo vórtice que es había abierto al lado del otro y emanaba un resplandor que no había visto antes. Supongo que es porque nunca vi al primero desde un principio. Muchas luces comenzaron a circular por este nuevo portal, subían y bajaban, pero la mayoría subía. Eran las almas que viajaban entre arriba y abajo sin importarles nada y con un gran alivio de saber que nada peligraba y que alguien se quedaría sin su visita. Entre ellas distinguí la de Mosuke.

La rubia itako se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás. Se acercó a Yoh, que todavía seguía sentado en el suelo, viendo como la chica se encargaba de asunto. Su prometida le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Acto seguido vio a la muchacha del brillo azul.

— ¿Puedes cerrarlo? —preguntó la sacersotisa.

—No lo creo —respondió la otra rubia.

—Restáuralo —dijo Anna en su tono mandón.

—Dalo por hecho —la luz se intensificó y el portal dejó de ser azul.

De a poco vi como el albor volvía a la normalidad. Ya no era azul, amarillo, ni ningún otro color extraño; solo era blanco, como había sido inicialmente. Más almas bajaron por él realizando la misma danza que las del otro portal.

La rubia salió del resplandor y se dirigió directamente hacia nosotros. La contemplé por segunda o tercera vez. Sí, sí es la Kohaku. Aunque no lo creo, sí es ella. Me parece sumamente extraño verla de esa manera. Quizás nunca la conocí de verdad. Pero ahora logro recordar su nombre.

—Bien hecho —le saludó Anna.

—Hago lo que puedo Sacerdotisa Anna —le dijo ella con un gesto de solemnidad. Ahora sí que estoy confundido.

Supongo que mi vista de confusión se notaba demasiado, puesto que de inmediato las dos rubias me miraron. Ryu tenía la misma cara, pero Yoh sonreía burlonamente. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—Kohaku era mi aprendiz, pero ya no me necesita —informó Anna.

—O sea… ¡¿que eres una itako? —dije sorprendido.

—Sí, y puedo llevar a cabo un over soul —comentó la muchacha sin tartamudear ni una vez, mientras que hacía que su espíritu saliera del collar.

—Hola Naida —le saludó Yoh al tiempo que la pequeña se le sentaba en el hombro. El Asakura siempre tiene una afinidad especial con los fantasmas y espíritus de todo tipo.

Me quedé atónito mirando a Kohaku. Entonces ella siempre fue un shaman como los demás y nunca lo supe. Demasiado ciego, quizás, para poder comprender las verdades. Una chica tan torpe ser tan fuerte y decidida, eso quiere decir que fue una farsa. Una máscara para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad. Que locura, qué giros del destino, ¿no?

— ¿Decepcionado? —me preguntó.

—No, más bien asombrado —respondí.

—Sabes —comenzó a decir, al tiempo que se colocaba en cuclillas para poder estar a mi altura perfectamente —. Quizás Hetako sea una chica inteligente, pero es muy tímida. Mas… Kohaku se siente capas de esto —terminó de decir la frase, se quitó el gorro y me lo colocó con gran fuerza. —Ahora eres un duende…

— ¡Kohaku! —le grité y levanté el gorro que ahora me tapaba los ojos. Aunque para mi sorpresa con eso vino un beso. Sus labios coalicionar con los míos.

Una sensación me recorrió el cuerpo. Algo que no había sentido antes. Simplemente era perfecta, una sensación que me encantaba. En cuanto nos separamos, sentí como esa bella sensación se separaba de mí.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó. ¿Por qué? Volví a ver su vista insegura. Regresó Hetako.

Me incliné y esta vez fui yo la que la besó. Ella se quedó tiesa, como si no supiera qué hacer. Rápidamente nos separamos, le sonreí mientras ella me miraba un tanto confundida.

—Te llamas Kohaku, no Hetako —le dije.

Ante eso, escuché como estallaba en risa. Una risa de diversión que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, puesto que no sonríe a diario. También reí y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Pasamos un tiempo callados, y nos sentamos mientras mirábamos el cielo. Los espíritus se colocaron detrás, al lado del árbol. Ryu creo que estaba con ellos.

Noté como Yoh y Anna se tomaban de las manos. Y, sin siquiera notarlo, descubrí que yo y Kohaku también teníamos las manos entrelazadas. Ni siquiera se sabe lo que se busca hasta que se encuentra, diría un poeta, pero yo no soy poeta. Solo puedo decir que me enamoré en un solo día y en el día menos esperado.

—Una pareja de vampiros y una de duendes —decía Ryu contemplando la escena.

—Tienes razón —dijeron, primero Amidamaru y luego Mosuke.

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! —resonó la voz de Tokageroh.

Un ligero tintineo se escuchó. Supongo que Naida debe de estar agradecida de saber que su dueña tiene a alguien aparte de ella.

– – –

**Nota final: **bueno, puede que esté atrasado o algo por el estilo, pero no es necesario estar en fecha para poder hacer un fanfic de este tipo, ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leerlo y será doscientos mil gracias si comentan ^^.


End file.
